


Beth Deserved Better.

by IGotTooManyOTP



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooManyOTP/pseuds/IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: Daryl Thinks That Beth Deserved Better After Dawn Shot Her. And He’s Right.





	Beth Deserved Better.

** _AN: I just finished watching 5.08 -Coda-_ **

**** _I’m very new to the fandom, I apologise if I spelt names wrong. This is just a one-shot because the title says it all. Beth Deserved Better._  ****

 

* * *

‘This is it.’

Daryl thought as he watched Beth hug Noah goodbye.

‘I’ll finally have her back with her family.’

Something didn’t feel right in his gut though as he watched Beth turn to face Dawn.

It all happened way too fast for him to process his own finger on the trigger of his gun and another shot getting fired.

Tears burned in his eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned, face falling into Carol’s neck as they both shed tears for their fallen member.

“Anyone who wants to leave now and come with us-”

Ricks words were drowned out by his heart racing, the blood pumping loudly in his ears as he pulled away from Carol, sniffling loudly before bending to his knee and scooping Beth up.

Her body still warm as he cradled her close, already making his way towards the exit. The only thing he knew for sure right now, was that he or anyone else thankfully didn’t have to kill her again later.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to, after already losing Sophia, Merle, T-Dog, everyone that died in the bus after the prison. 

People moved around him, pushing doors open to assist in anyway possible. 

The sunlight burned his eyes as they tried to adjust, the sound of a piercing scream made him see the rest of their group standing in front of him. 

Michonne, Carl-Judith strapped to his back, the priest. Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Rosita, Abraham. 

Eugene quietly standing back. 

Maggie was on her knees crying out at the loss of her last true family member.

“I’m so sorry,” Daryl said, laying Beth down in front of Maggie.

The brunette sobbed as she leans over her blonde sister’s body, shaking as she brought a hand up to rest on Beth’s shoulder.

“Who did this?” Glenn asked, angry more than anything else. His wife was loudly sobbing, Carol dropping down to Maggie’s side and pulling her close despite Maggie’s efforts to fight, she soon gave in and let the embrace happen.

“They’re already dead,” Daryl whispered, bringing the rag from his back pocket up to wipe his eyes.

“What happened?” Maggie asked through her tears.

“She tried to stab someone, they reacted quickly and shot her out of reflex,” Rick said.

“We’ll take her somewhere, give her a proper burial,” Carl said with a firm nod as he moved in close.

Daryl looked at the people around him, he wondered if Beth would have been better off if he hadn’t caught up with her after the prison, if he just ignored the door when he thought the dog had come back.

Beth would still be safe if they left the day earlier like they had planned.

People he loved kept dying around him, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do, it just made him mad.

Daryl saw a walker heading towards their group before he could even think, he was dropping his bow and running over there, tackling the moaning-dead body before punching it repeatedly in the face.

Another turned up from a few feet away, he stood, giving the one he was wailing on a solid boot through the face before pulling his knife out, driving it straight through the eye of the one moving towards him.

“We need to go,” Rick called out. “It’s not safe.” 

“Everyone in the truck,” Abraham yelled, but Daryl didn’t listen as more and more walkers made their way towards the noise. 

Daryl did what he could before others came to join him, all working their frustrations out on the dead.

Beth Deserved Better. 

That’s all that Daryl knew right now.

She deserved so much more. 

She deserved to see Judith grow up.

She deserved to fall in love all over again.

She didn’t deserve the loss of her father.

She didn’t deserve the loss of the farm.

She deserved more.

When Daryl closed his eyes that night, somewhere far from the city, laying on top of the fire engine, he saw her face, smiling at him.

He saw her thanking him, for keeping her safe.

For her first drop of alcohol.

For the memories.

Letting her shoot his bow.

For the stories they shared.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars, a tear falling down his cheek as he could almost see the stars twinkle the way that Beth’s did.

“You deserved better,” Daryl murmured low into the night air.

And he swore the wind whispered a thank you with Beth’s voice attached before he allowed sleep to take over his body.


End file.
